


What Binds Us?

by ThePurpleAvenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleAvenger/pseuds/ThePurpleAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU with crazy ships and normal ships within all Marvel Universes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

Hello all! I got inspired by the amazing ozhawk to make this! Comment after every chapter with what ship you'd like to see next! The rules are:

1\. No triggering topics.  
2\. No underage pairings.  
3\. Try not to pick ships that are overly popular, but I may still do them.  
4\. Be specific with what type of Soulmate AU you want with the pairing (heart glows when they see each other, first words, clock ticking down until they meet, a compass, etc).   
5\. Be patient!


	2. My Fuzzy Elf (Wanda Maximoff/Kurt Wagner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the ship name either NightWitch, or ScarletCrawler!
> 
> First Words AU

Steve watched his platonic soulmate intently, his soulmate Bucky watching from besides him, as she played with the rings on her fingers. It was the first formal meeting between the Avengers and the X-Men since Natasha and Logan had found out they were soulmates on a mission, and they were all pretty nervous. It took a little effort on Steve’s part to say yes to the meeting, after seeing the look of true happiness on her face. The only person who had been hesitant, to his surprise, was not his soulmate Bucky, but their shared platonic soulmate, Wanda. He thought she would have been through the roof, being able to get to know other mutants other than herself. As he waited for the X-Men to get to there, his mind flashed back.

_“Wanda, I don’t know why you are so upset,” Steve said calmly, trying to keep the irritation from his voice, as Wanda looked down at her hands. After seeing Natasha’s beaming face, and the equally happy (usually angry) Wolverine, he hadn’t had to think twice. None of the Avengers had to, except for Wanda. Her face had gone blank for a second, her eyes gleaming red, before blinking twice. Wanda’s face had been beyond joyful for a second, before it dropped to one of sadness. “It’s just a meeting of teams.” he tried to reason, but getting more irritated as every second went by._

_Feeling his anger through their bond, Bucky squeezed his fingers gently. “If you think they are gonna hurt you, doll, we’d let nuthin’-” Bucky tried to say, but Wanda cut him off._

_“It’s not that!” she interjected, suddenly looking up at the two men. Through their platonic bond, they could both sense her turmoil, but couldn’t find the source of it. And to their surprise, her eyes were filled with tears. “I-I just thought when this day came, Pietro would-” but, she couldn’t finish her sentence, and ran out._

_“Wanda!” Steve called, but she never came back._

Shaking himself out the memory, Steve straightened, and directed his attention towards the brunette haired girl. The last time they had spoken, she had ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, the day before. But now, she was still fidgeting none the less, but he could sense she was more calm. “Wanda?” he asked, gently tapping her shoulder, Bucky’s eyes flickering to them both. “Are you okay?”

The brunette turned towards them both, a sad smile on her face. “Yes,” her accent suddenly thick. “I saw our futures, and everything turned out, as you Americans say, ‘awesome’.” her sad smile quickly turning into a rueful one.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her remark. “‘Our future’?” he quoted. “What did you see, little witch?” part teasingly, part serious. Steve wanted to ask the same question, but Wanda suddenly straightened, grabbing both of their hands. The blonde man let out a hiss of air Wanda’s platonic soulmark, _‘We can help’_ , hit his, _‘There is nothing you can do to help’_ on the palm of their hands. He knew that Wanda’s other mark, _‘Who the hell are you?’_ , hit Bucky’s platonic soulmark, _‘A little witch who can help you’_ , also on their palms. And when the door opened, Steve knew exactly why Wanda had been so upset. 

~~~

Kurt Wagner was very bored. Apparently, being a part of the X-Men required you to go on a diplomatic mission to the Avengers tower. Sure, these were the Avengers, but Kurt would have much rather stayed home, and sparred with this closest friend Logan. And Logan was the only reason the blue elf was coming. “How many more doors are ve going to pass in vis building before we get to vhe right one?” he asked, a whining tone in his voice, as they stopped outside yet another door.

“This one, you impatient elf.” Logan grumbled, pushing open the door. Everyone inside froze, in varying states of motion. A tall, muscular, blonde had one of his in the air, the other clutching a hammer, who Kurt thought was Thor. There was a man with a cup held up to his mouth, wearing a military uniform, standing next to who he knew to be Tony Stark. The one who broke the silence was the red haired Natasha (who was a little scary in Kurt’s opinion), as she walked quickly over to Logan, pressing a hurried kiss to his mouth, to the amusement of the others.

Turning to her team, with a bit of a blush on her cheeks cleared her throat. “Avengers meet Storm, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt, who likes to be called Nightcrawler.” Kurt waved a gloved and he could see some of their eyes widening at his blue fur. But luckily, no one said a word. “X-Men, meet Thor-” who was indeed the big blonde man. “-Rhodey, War Machine-” the man who had the cup gave them a smile, his eyes resting on Storm. “-Tony Stark, and finally, Bucky, Steve, Captain America, and Wanda, the Scarlet Witch.”

The last three people Kurt hadn’t notice when he came in, but know he wished he did. There was a big brunette haired man, with a metal arm, who he thought was Bucky, and an equally big blonde man with a serious face, which must be Steve. And when his eyes finally landed on the petite girl squashed between them, his eyes widened.

“Oh, you are the most _schön_ woman I’ve ever seen!” he blurted out. And indeed she was very beautiful. Long brown hair, dark eyes with a sparkle in them, paired with skin as white as snow? Kurt was a goner as soon as he saw this Scarlet Witch, and his team laughed. 

“Yah flirt, yah little elf!” Rogue scolded, and the two men next to Wanda gazed at her in interest.

The beautiful woman’s eyes widened at his words, a big smile spreading across her face, as she disentangled herself from two men next to her, on of her hands drifting up to her shoulder. As soon as she moved, the whole room quieted, and Kurt’s eyes widened just as Wanda’s had. Was what he thought was happening, happening? The whole room held their breath, as she stopped in front of him. And she suddenly laughed, putting a warm hand on his cheek. 

“Oh, I knew you’d be blue!” she giggled, and Kurt’s face burst into a huge smile, hugging her close to him. There was some noise in the background, people shuffling, a door closing. And as Steve walked out of the room, he knew this would be a start of a beautiful relationship. Then the two soulmates were alone.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away from Wanda. “I never knew I’d get a soulmate this pretty.” he stammered shyly, looking down at the ground. Kurt thought that when he met his soulmate, she would be disgusted with his blue fur and long tail, and wouldn’t want anything to do with him. But, who could know that he’d be met with open arms?

Wanda tugged his chin up, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. “And I never thought I’d get a soulmate this funny.” she answered, a small smile on her face.

“I guess ve both got very lucky, ja?” he joked, scratching his head, his mind running a mile a second. There was so much he wanted to say to his Scarlet Witch in front of him, but he didn’t know quite what to do. Oh, come on, fuzzy elf, think of something!

The Avenger smiled, her eyes going bright red, much to Kurt’s surprise. “Oh, I know exactly what we can do, ‘fuzzy elf’.” she said mischievously, and before either of them knew it, she had thrown her arms around him, and was kissing him passionately. They both let out a little gasp, as Wanda’s mark on her lower lip met Kurt’s on his tongue.

Kurt pulled away, his breath ragged, and his eyes wide. “How about ve get out of here, _Scharlach Verführerin_?” he whispered, his voice quavering. Wanda blushed at his nickname for her, and nodded her head as she pressed her mouth back to his. And with a BAMF!, they were gone.

~~~

Wanda knew, that her doubts the day earlier, that meeting her soulmate without her other half, her twin, would be impossible, was false. She deserved a happy ending, and even though her brother wasn’t here, Steve and Bucky were. But now, she wanted all thoughts of any brotherly figures out of head. Now, it was time for her happily ever after with her fuzzy elf.

~~~

**Translations **:****

****_schön_ \- Beautiful** **

****_Scharlach Verführerin_ \- Scarlet Seductress** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift for the amazing @ozhawk!


End file.
